hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo World (Reboot)
A remake of the original Nintendo World with considerably more content, better filming, and voice acting. This version of Nintendo World not only involves Sony, but Microsoft as well allowing for a very different plot than the original series. It is the start of the New Machinima Universe and is directed by Tyler Redick. In October of 2015, Redick was diagnosed with a medical condition that he wished to keep private from his fans. Due to this condition, he had to leave Hip With Today Productions. He promised he would one day return to finish the project. Plot The reboot begins the same way as the original though with more characters such as Pikachu, Link, Sonic, Mr. Game&Watch, and Kirby. The series is divided into Sagas rather than seasons since each story arc will be self-contained. Saga 1 - The Corona Saga Nintendo and Sony are at war after Sony attacked them out of nowhere. General Pacman tries to make sense of the situation while sending the Mario Brothers to investigate. They discover that Ocelot, the general of Sony's armies, is working for a man named GameOver who wants to unleash a demon and take over Nintendo World. Besides Ocelot, Riku and Albert Wesker are also working for GameOver. The three of them were all promised something in exchange for their services; Riku would get his own game to outshine Sora, Wesker would get revenge on Capcom for killing him in Resident Evil 5, and Ocelot would finally capture Solid Snake. By using Ocelot as a distraction, GameOver is able to successfully free the demon, Corona, and set him lose with the mission of killing the Mario Brothers. Nintendo forces try to delay Corona's destruction of Nintendo World while Mario and Luigi go to Sony World to figure out more about GameOver. It is here that the Sony Leader learns of Ocelot's betrayal and arrests him. Wesker is appointed the new Sony General and GameOver orders Riku to kill Ocelot. Corona obtains a Chaos Emerald, but has it stolen from him by an unknown figure. Impatient, GameOver orders Corona to attack the Nintendo Base directly because he cannot go into "Phase 3" of his plan while the Mario Brothers are alive. Mario and Luigi return from Sony World and run into Sora, who tells them that Riku is acting out of character and just needs to be reminded of what's important. Sora gives Mario a Keyblade and tells him to hold onto it. By the time Mario and Luigi return to the Nintendo Base, Corona arrives and begins his attack. During the battle, Mr. Game&Watch uses the Six Barrel Laser Cannon in an attempt to kill Corona, but fails. This angers Corona and he attacks Mario with a deadly blast, but Olimar jumps and takes the hit for Mario. Olimar's death makes Pacman order a retreat, but he belays the order once Master Chief shows up, ready to help fight Corona. Meanwhile, Wesker plans to kill GameOver and take his place as "the one who conquered Nintendo World." He arrives at GameOver's lair with the Sony Army and kills GameOver, however, he soon realizes GameOver can make copies of himself and he had only killed a copy. GameOver surrounds Wesker with plans to kill the traitor. Sora finds Riku at GameOver's lair and convinces him to stop helping GameOver and to help Nintendo World. It is here Riku admits that he didn't kill Ocelot, but instead teleported him away on an unknown island. Riku agrees to help Nintendo World and the two meet up with Master Chief and Pacman. Sora reveals a plan to defeat Corona by ripping a hole between the Game Worlds and the Over World and trapping Corona inside of it. Using Keyblades, Mario, Riku, and Master Chief open a portal between the two worlds. Wesker battles GameOver's clones and though it seems like he has the upper hand, GameOver proves to be the better opponent. While distracted with the clones, GameOver placed bombs all over the building (similar to how he killed Pacman in the Original Series). After letting Wesker know he's lost, GameOver detonates the bombs, killing Wesker. With Wesker dead, Jak assumes command of the Sony Army. Corona puts up resistance against the pull of the portal while everything else starts to get sucked in. Riku soon realizes that the portal can only be opened with the three Keyblades and that if the three Keyblades stay in the Game Worlds, Corona could be freed again. He thanks Sora for reminding him of what's right and he jumps on Corona. He opens a portal below and above Corona, causing him to lose his footing and get caught in the pull of the portal. Mario, Master Chief, and Riku all close the portal once Riku and Corona are inside - sealing them away forever. The Sony Army arrives and with Jak in command, they make peace with the Nintendo Army and help rebuild Nintendo. The peaceful sight is cut short when GameOver sends a transmission to Mario and Pacman, warning them about his "Phase 3." Mr. Game&Watch traces the transmission to the middle of the ocean. Realizing they need to know more about GameOver in order to defeat him, they make a plan to go to the location of the transmission. Saga 2 - The GameOver Saga The second Saga, titled The GameOver Saga, was confirmed half-way through the first Saga. It will focus on GameOver's origins, much the same way that the second season of the Original Series did. A release date is currently unknown. The season is also set to feature Wario and Waluigi, with Tyler requesting a model for Wario for the new Saga. Saga 3 - UNKNOWN A third Saga was confirmed to feature an all new original character, but nothing has been revealed. Saga 4 - UNKNOWN A total of 5 Sagas are planned. Nothing has been revealed past Saga 2. Saga 5 - UNKNOWN A total of 5 Sagas are planned. Nothing has been revealed past Saga 2. Cast The reboot of Nintendo World is the first installment to have voice actors rather than subtitles. While most voices are impressions of their video game counterparts, some are improvised and new, and others are soundbites taken from the character's video game dialogue. Main Tyler Redick - Mario, Captain Olimar, Mr. Game&Watch, Falco, Corona. Redick has expressed internet in passing on the voice of Mario to someone else as he finds it difficult to perform. Brett Slater - Pacman, GameOver, Sonic, Master Chief. Brennan Lowery - Riku, Fox, Professor E.Gadd, The Nintendo Leader. Nicholas Redding - Wesker (episode 7-10). Vincent Szachury - Luigi (episodes 2-6), Wesker (episodes 2-6), Ocelot (episodes 2-6), Sly Cooper (episodes 1-2), Sweet Tooth. Szachury left the show before episode 7, being replaced with Chris Von Fahnestock and Nicholas Redding. He will be returning for Saga 2. Piggsy, Pikachu, Kirby, Lucario, and Link are all soundbites from their respective games. Previous Roman Buetel - Sora. Buetel departed from the show at the end of The Corona Saga to pursue a production career in Florida. Chris Von Fahnestock - Luigi (episode 7-10). Von Fahnestock departed from the show at the end of The Corona Saga because he relied on Redick's equipment and Redick moved away. Honors Episode 5 of the Reboot was accepted into the 2014 Machinima Expo and was screened on November 22, 2014. On December 4, 2014 - Redick gave Machinima distribution rights to the series. EpisodesCategory:Hip With Today Originally, the episodes did not have names - only numbers. After Hip With Today partnered with Machinima, the episodes were required to have names. Redick also announced that The Corona Saga will end with ten episodes. The Corona Saga: Episode 1: Pilot Episode 2: Battle at the Beach Episode 3: The Plot Thickens Episode 4: Corona Unleashed Episode 5: Master Chief's Confession Episode 6: Game&Watch's Lament Episode 7: You Wanna See The Sony World? Episode 8: Mario and the Keyblade Episode 9: Attack on Corona Episode 10: All or Nothing Production The reboot was made after series creator Tyler Redick lost a bet about Pac-man being a playable character in Super Smash Bros 3DS/WiiU. The bet originally called for only one episode, but in creating the episode, Redick's love of machinima was revived and he announced he would continue with the remake. Redick announced that this installment of Nintendo World ''will not have any volgar language like the original did, with the exceptions of "damn," "hell," and "bitch" (none of which will be spoken by the Mario Brothers). In November of 2014, Redick announced that the episode length would not fall below 10 minutes after the negative responses given from Episode 6. '''Production History' After the positive response from Episode 1, Redick met with his long time friend/voice actor Vincent Szachury and together, the two planned out the next few episodes of The Corona Saga as well as how the saga would end. They also came up with several concepts for future sagas. With the voice talents of Brett Slater, they began production of the series starting with Episode 2. Brennan Lowery joined the team during the production of Episode 3 and was cast as both Fox and Professor E.Gadd. This team of four (Redick, Szachury, Slater, and Lowery) remained until Episode 7 when Szachury left the show (see below). The departure of Szachury brought on the talents of Nicholas Redding and Chris Von Fahnestock. This was also the time when Roman Buetel joined the show as a creative consultant and as the voice of Sora. While Von Fahnestock and Redding were supposed to be temporary actors, they both approached Redick and requested to become full time actors on the show. Negotiations between Redding and Redick went very well and Redding officially became part of the team. Von Fahnestock, however, departed at the end of The Corona Saga because he used Redick's equipment and Redick moved out of the area. Buetel also departed from the show at the end of The Corona Saga so that he may pursue a film career down in Florida. Departure and Return of Vincent Szachury During the production of Episode 7, tensions grew between Redick and Szachury involving matters that they both wish to keep private. A week before Episode 7 was to be released, Szachury left the show giving Redick only days to find replacement actors. Szachury was replaced by Nicholas Redding and Chris Von Fahenestock. In April of 2015, Szachury requested that he once again be part of the Nintendo World team. Negotiations between Szachury and the current crew commenced for about a week before deciding to let Szachury back in. Szachury returned for episode 10, once again voicing Ocelot. He is set to become a recurring character in Saga 2. Future Plans Redick mentioned on his Twitter that once The Corona Saga is finished, the show will go on hiatus to focus on developing Saga 2 in depth rather than planning it out as it goes on like in The Corona Saga. Redick stated that unlike The Corona Saga, the rest of the series will be filmed in Source Filmmaker rather than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Later on he backed down from this claim due to the difficulty of running the program. On August 24th, 2015, Redick released a trailer for Saga 2. This video contained jokes at the end and later Redick added "Fake" to the title. Fans were still pondering if the begining of the video was legit, when Redick later confirmed that the video was 100 percent a joke. Video Game History The reboot uses actual video game history to help advance it's plot. This is because Tyler Redick has a great interest in video game history and wants to share his knowledge via the form of entertainment. For example, Pacman states that "Nintendo and Sony were at war from 1994 until 2001, then Microsoft entered the war." This is true of the console wars as Sony released the Playstation in 1994 to rival Nintendo's systems. The two were battling over what console was better until 2001 when Microsoft released the XBox. Sony started focusing in rivaling them as they were the greater threat. In episode 5, Master Chief reveals that Corona appeared in Microsoft World in 2005. This is because Corona is a personification of the Red Ring of Death, a glitch on the XBox 360, which was released in 2005. Master Chief also mentions that Corona's destruction was ruining Microsoft World's economy and that Sony's economy began to grow; this is referencing the copious amounts of XBox 360 returns and PS3 purchases due to the Red Ring of Death. The fact that Master Chief also ran from one end of Microsoft World to the other in order to avoid Corona is a subtle reference to Microsoft ignoring/running away from the issue of the Red Ring rather than attempting to fix it. Not only that, but all the character's title cards show their first video game appearance and their current IP owner, but this concept was dropped in episode 7 to give the show a more cinematic feeling. There will be more video game history references as the series continues. Special Episodes Robin Williams Tribute Video Hip With Today created a tribute video for Robin Williams, after his suicide, using the Nintendo World plot. It showed Corona's summoning scene from Episode 4, however, Corona and GameOver have a comedic conversation featuring voice clips from character's portrayed by Williams. After that, Mario steps in and informs the viewer about Williams and the cast pay their respects. Redick promised not to monetize the video as he did not like the idea of making money off of Williams' death. After Hip With Today partnered with Machinima, the video had to be monetized by contract. Redick promised to donate the money earned by the video to the American Foundation of Suicide Prevention. ALS VideoCategory:SeriesCategory:GTA SA MachinimaCategory:Nintendo WorldCategory:Hip With Today Hip With Today created a short video of Mario from the reboot doing the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. Mr.Game&Watch also appeared as the one dumping the water onto Mario. Hip With Today promised to donate $1 for every like the video got, plus the monetization revenue from the video. They ended up donating $112 total to the ALS foundation. Category:New Machinima Universe Category:Nintendo World Category:Nintendo World Reboot